This is Life!
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: The story of a bored, mega rich princess, Hilda. She decided to escape and she was assaulted by Himekawa's bodyguards because of trespassing. She stumbled upon Himekawa's strongest right-arm man, Oga. They cursed and swear on their first meeting... but she never thought that she will fall in love for him. Oh well...she always get what she wants...
1. Chapter 1

**wohoo! cause What a freaking word is about to end...**

**here's another fanfic**

**this is the first chapter of my new fanfic**

**This is life!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub...just the pic and the story!xD**

* * *

**The Kickass Princess and the Badass Brawler**

"Yes, the princess is coming. Please bear for a moment," Alaindelon asked for more patience as the guy waited for the princess. It's supposed to be their blind date, but the guy can't wait to see his date after he heard her family background.

Name: Hildegarde (preferred to be called Hilda)

Age: How rude of you to ask me about my age! Do I look like some old woman to you?!

Hobbies: Beating up people

(Okay stop this nonsense interview already! You all know who I am!)

Hildegarde, a beautiful heiress. Their wealth can't be fathomed by normal people because it's beyond believing. Her family owns about a hundred successful companies all over the world. Yeah… dang… they're so wealthy. She has a younger sister, Yolda. Rumors are spreading like wildfire that her father is searching for someone who can make her daughter fall in love, and so pesters like this guy (the one who's waiting) always bug her life. No more privacy. These insolent fools, she always utters, make people give up on her. But for the sake of money, of course, they continue, trying to mollify her nasty attitude. And because Hilda thinks of them as nothing but gutter trashes, she always ditched them. There is no way in hell that her father will manipulate her to whom she will fall in love. Like in the first place she cared about this stupid farce.

She hates being followed. She hate being surrounded by people, people who are social climbers and bitches who befriends her just to be with her to the most famous places, Hollywood, the Broadway, the finest beaches, the fanciest hotels, designer's clothes and the likes. Like a real princess. But she's sick of it, being with people who'll just use you for their materialistic desires. Bitches. She craves for freedom, she wanted to be free. She wants to fall in love with someone worth fighting for, fall in love with the guy she yearned it's trust, and most of all, his love. But come to think, is there any more decent guy these days that won't be blinded by money and gold? Well, that will be a problem. (Oops! So much for the character introduction!)

"Hilda-sama sure is taking her sweet time, I must grab her now. Please wait here for a moment," Alaindelon courteously pleaded to her Master's date and walked away.

"What are you doing Hilda-sama, you're date has been waiting for all of eternity…" he murmured to himself.

Just then Lamia came rushing to Alaindelon's way, she's panting very hard.

"Alaindelon-sama! There's a big problem!" Lamia's eyes showed fear and anxiety.

"What are you worried about, Miss Lamia?"

"Hilda-sama… Hilda-sama is…"

"What about the princess?"

Lamia took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. She opened her mouth and started explaining.

"The truth is, when I came to check the princess… before I knew it she was missing the whole time!" Lamia's tears flooded her reddened cheeks.

"What?! Where in earth she might have gone to? She might be kidnapped!" Alaindelon panicked and cried like a wrecked butler.

"What shall we do? We can't tell the Masters that she's missing or they are going to fire us both!"

"Calm down Miss Lamia, we have to search for her quick!"

The two servants came rushing out of the big golden gate, and from there, they lost all the etiquettes they had in becoming a servant for Hilda's family. They were searching like there's no ending.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So is this the whole city? Hmmm… it's just as small as our garage. Pitiful." Hilda let a sigh out after getting a glimpse of the whole Ishiyama from her helicopter above. She left their palace out of boredom. And now she's riding on a helicopter, to run away from her 'oh-so-fucking-boring-hellish-life'.

"Now that I'm free, where should I go? America? Hong Kong? Malaysia? I can't think about it. There's so many options," the blond lady sighed in disappointment.

"Pardon me my lady, but I think you should choose a place where no one would think that you will never engaged yourself in that kind of place, kinda like that," Natsume added to his Lady's deep thinking.

"What do you mean?" she asked, in a confused tone.

"Um… for example, living in the dusty towns of Ishiyama," he finished.

"What? Do you think that a royalty like me would suit in a God-forsaken place like this one? Don't fuck with me."

"No my Lady, on the contrary, choosing an option like this gives you more privileges. Like for example, many people will do anything for you if you bribe them with money. Also, since you're always away from Ishiyama, few people notice your existence. That's why socializing with them will just make your escape applicable for you."

"Hmmm… that makes a lot of sense, but, do you think I needed a disguise?" Hilda asked her butler, while fixing her hair.

"That is an option too," Natsume agreed.

"Now then Natsume, land this helicopter, I want to go for a walk in my soon to be home."

"Yes, my Lady," Natsume landed the helicopter at the Himekawa apartment's rooftop. Hilda jumped out of the helicopter and wandered her head around.

"It's surprising that there is still a place like this in this rotting place. This must be the Himekawa apartments. No other company is at par with us than the Himekawa family."

"Your prediction is correct my Lady. This is the Himekawa apartments."

"Now then, we should get going," Hilda retorted and then she walked away. While making her way to the staircase, some armed men came rushing to their direction. They were armed with guns. They aimed for the two.

"Just who are you to trespass in this place?" one guy asked. It seems that he's the leader of the assault squad.

"Hm. You fools, don't you know who I am? If you lay a single finger on me I'll send you to the deepest part of the abyss," Hilda threatened them, as if it was her territory. "Natsume, show them what are you made of, tear them into pieces."

"Yes my Lady," and he fought his ass just to put the guys who assaulted them in their right places. He punched, kicked, punched, kicked, launcher, and finished them off with a Wolverine X combo special.

"KABOOM!"

"What…what the hell is he? So strong… like a devil…" the beaten guys muttered nonsense.

"Natsume: the combat butler!" and he gave them a cunning smirk.

"What kind of weakness is that? There are almost a hundred of you and you can't beat a single butler? How pathetic. I didn't expect something like this from the famous Himekawa family. You guys just gave them a bad reputation and name," Hilda said while giving them her evil smiles. It seems like this girl like to see other people suffer.

Just as the two started walking, a man appeared in front of them. A tall, badass looking guy, with a baby on his back had stopped them. He started knuckling his fingers, he stared at them.

"Looks like, you guys have started something fun here. Count me in."

"And who are you, bastard?" Hilda asked rudely, without any sign of fear.

"That would be my line," and the guy showed his evil smirked. Hilda twitched her eyebrow and looked at him, insulting.

"Hilda-sama, stay behind. This guy is dangerous," Natsume warned her, as he sense the killer aura the guy posses.

"Mr. Himekawa would be pissed if he sees this. I need to finish you guys quick," and he leaped with amazing agility towards the two. "Burying… punch-!"

"WAIT!"

The violent guy turned around and saw his master, Himekawa. That long pompadour and the colored lenses. Himekawa walked towards their direction.

"Mr. Himekawa, this guys are trespassing in your territory," the guy reported to his master. Himekawa looked at the two.

"Hmmm… isn't it Hilda? What are you doing trespassing at my territory? You know, I can report you to the police right?" Himekawa giggled.

"And I can pay a fine right?"

"Hm. Smart girl, Oga, handle them."

"Ah… looks like it's my turn now…"

Hilda's eyes widened.

* * *

"You bastard. You can't get away with these. Are you really challenging my family, Himekawa?" Hilda stared at him, with evil eyes. She's so pissed. Her hands were cuffed and she was sitting at the police station. But what's pissing her off more is that, her combat butler lost in such a pitiful case which one can rarely think of. Plus, the one who beaten them up was sitting in front of her, on a mafia-style like armchair with his hands on his two pocket and his feet resting upon the table, facing Hilda.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you scumbag! Can't you show a little etiquette towards a royalty like me?!" despite of being chained like a pet dog, her killer instinct is still raging inside of her, and anytime she'll burst out from anger that she's having towards the unethical scumbag in front of her.

"Will you please shut you fucking mouth?" is what he just said.

"WHAT?! You know you should be begging for your life now! Don't you have the slightest idea who are you facing now? Ow you're so dead!" Hilda gave one of her cunning smirks to threaten the badass guy who's still not paying attention to what she is saying.

"Listen woman. I only got to option to offer. The first one, will you shut up in your own? Cause I'm not a father to you to scold you or slap your fat ass if you don't follow me—"

"What?"

"And the second one is for me to send you to the police station right now? Which is more inconvenient for you, Princess Hilda…" and he looked at her with an insulting look. "A princess like you shouldn't be trespassing someone's territory for no reason. Should you embarrass yourself more?"

"What the hell? Do you think you can scare me like that? All I need is to bribe them with some money and I'm out. You can send me to the pits of the hell if you want to… cause I'll drag you down with me…" and Hilda struggled to untie her chain while projecting her tiger look killing face, but as the situation demands it, it was completely impossible.

Oga took a closer look at the blond bimbo, so close they could kiss each other.

"That's if you can… my princess…" and he smirked. He turned his back and he dialed someone over the phone. Hilda glared at him with 'you're-so-dead' look. But it won't do her any good. Getting lost to a low life creature like this guy will just make her lower than this shit who has an IQ of an amoeba, the beauty of charging rhinoceros and the stupidity of sardines for trapping themselves inside a small can.

"If I just had my parasol…"she mumbled.

"Saying a prayer my lady?" Oga teased her more.

"Hmm… you should be the one…" she retorted back.

"I guess…well then Mr. Himekawa is looking for you so, I guess I need to drag you along," Oga walked towards her and she grabbed the chain which he held in his hand. This just made Hilda look like some kind of a slave or worse, a pet. She can't do anything with her hand tied, not that she's so good at karate that she can fight even though her hands are tied. Then just an idea struck her.

* * *

While making their way to Himekawa's office, Hilda paused for a while, which made Oga stopped too. Oga glanced at her and wondered what the hell is she doing to stop so suddenly. Maybe she's about to piss herself form the terror she's feeling right now. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her, unbuttoning her blouse. This made Oga a little uneasy. As Hilda finished unbuttoning, Oga can see her sexy cleavages as her blouse reveals more of her huge tits as the neckline of her blouse became dangerously low. Hilda glared at him with sexy eyes that every man would orgasm at the first sight, and Oga is no different.

"Whoah woman, what the hell are you doing?!" Oga was about to panic when Hilda came closer to him. Hilda cornered him into a wall so that Oga could no longer walk away from her. Hilda waved her head sideways so that her golden locks would go with the flow. Her hair emitted sweet scent that turned him on. He had never smelled a girl like this before, nor he never experienced this awkward situation before with a girl who's rubbing her chest into circular motion.

'Shit! Just got shit!' he can't concentrate anymore because of the crazy sensation that the blond girl is giving him. Damn, she's so good.

"Untie me…" Hilda whispered to his earlobe and then she bit it, making Oga shiver, but in a good way.

"Damn it woman… look at what you just did to me…" Oga grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her on the wall. "Now you can't get away with this…" Oga lick her earlobes down the neck, leaving traces of hot kisses. He went to kiss her fully on the lips, and she was a bit rough, biting his tongue while he's tasting every piece of her.

"Untie me…" he murmured between kisses. "I want to hug you right now…"

Oga let go. He wiped his face with his palm and she smirked at the girl.

"Who would have thought that princess is this wild? Sorry my dear lady, but I won't fall in your trap." He pulled her slightly by her chin and he spoke to her, close enough to feel her breathing after that hard kissing. "It's old school," he whispered.

And then he continued walking again, like nothing happened.

* * *

"What do you mean release her?"

"Like I said Oga, release her…" Himekawa commanded him, while he fixed his glasses. "There's nothing that I want to do with her…"

"Just like that? Ow great…"

And he left Himekawa and his pompadour alone to think again that a big like her, shouldn't let go.

"Just like I told you, Himekawa won't lay a finger on me. Just having my name uttered makes my enemies grovel before me…" Hilda boasted.

"You're weak. People grovel before me cause I beat them up."

"I don't need to do the dirty work. My men can do it for me," Hilda told him, while fixing her hair. "By the way where is my butler?"

"That one stayed… still unconscious…"

"What?"

Just as the two were almost outside the mansion, a two figure appear in front of them. A figure of one, tall and masculine guy while the other one is a petite, cute little girl.

"At last, we found you, Princess Hilda…"the guy said.

"Let's go home. Your date has been waiting in like forever," the other one said.

"No. I don't wanna. And I will never ever come back and get me under those stupid rules of arrange marriage or ruling me under my nose!" Hilda shouted at the two.

"If you're so persistent about that, we don't have a choice but to use some force…" after saying that, the guy immediately summon a hundred skilled combat butlers ready to strike in his signal. Hilda gritted her teeth in annoyance. She's completely out of the bushes this time.

"Now if you'll surrender now, nothing will happen and we will let this slip away… but if you don't—"

"I guess this is better," Oga just barged in the conversation. "A hundred skilled combat butlers… guess this is for my dinner tonight," he grinned devilishly while knuckling his fingers.

"And who might you be?" Alaindelon asked.

"That's my line!" Oga headed towards the first guy in the first row and sent him flying with a Burying Punch. All of them gawked at what he just did, not to mention that Hilda was moved by his strength.

'If I'll stick with this guy…maybe it'll work out…' she thought to herself, and she smirked.

"Who the hell is this guy?! He's strong like a demon! He's wiping us all!"

"SHUT UP EVERYONE OF YOU!" Hilda caught everyone's attention. All eyes were looking at her.

"What the—? Just as I am having fun here!" Oga complained.

"You don't need to bring me home tonight, Alindelon, Lamia. Cause I'll be sleeping—" Hilda moved towards Oga and wrapped her arms around his neck and she stared at him.

"—with my fiancé tonight…" and she kissed the brunette.

Everyone was shocked to death.

* * *

**there you have it! i tried t make something that is normal**

**demon-free...xD**

**damn!xD**

**reviews?**


	2. Not So Ordinary!

**yeah! second chapter rocks!xD**

**disclaimer: don't own beelzebub!xD**

* * *

"I don't recall doing bad today… why is God punishing me?!"Oga cursed under his breath while facing the floor with his epic fail face. He never did imagined that everything will be as chaotic as what is happening right now.

"Come on, Tatsumi… you said you didn't recall doing bad today? I bet my life you did beating again," her sister sighs as she wolfed down her ice cream bar.

"That's not bad! It's my routine! The only thing that doesn't belong to that 'routine' is meeting a psychopath girl like this one!" he clenched his fist as the other one points to the sexy blond who's sitting at the center of their house, on a cushiony red master chair. At her side were her two loyal assistants, making sure she's well ventilated.

"Ah… that hits the spot…" and she grin in extreme satisfaction.

"Who would have thought that Tatsumi will have a cute girlfriend like her?" his mom barged in the conversation. She just finished making tea and she served it with delight.

"Like I told you she's not my girlfriend or anything!"

"Yes, I'm not his girlfriend…" Hilda told them.

"Huh? Then what are you to him?"Misaki doubtfully asked.

She stood up and reached for him, clinging to his arms.

"I'm his fiancée!" she rejoiced and blushed after telling them her false farce.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"Fi-ancee?!" his family jaw dropped at the mere hearing of the word "fiancée". If he could die right now, he would do.

* * *

**Not so Ordinary!**

"So, what's next? What's your next plan in destroying my life?" Oga asked her with a disturbed look. He can't even eye her because his so irritated.

"Well…" Hilda bit her thumb, while her other hand is on her waist, thinking deeply.

"So you really have a plan? You don't know sarcasm, do you?!"

"But you're asking, I'm just answering! Sarcasm, you dick?!"

"WHA—" Oga can't help it but to get more irritated. This is the first time he met someone as mean and as rude as her.

"Now then, let's continue where we left off. Let's see…"

As Oga observed her while thinking, he thought that, well… she's kind of cute.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing…" and he let a heavy sigh out.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"Who is that naked baby behind you?" she asked out of curiosity.

"This guy?" Oga pointed the naked baby who's sleeping peacefully, clinging at his back.

"Who else? It's just you and me here, is there someone else here carrying a baby? Duh?" Hilda answered him with a narrowing eye.

"THIS GIRL!" Oga was about to burst. But contradicting his rage, he just can't punch a girl like her. It's not for him to do it. He took a deep breath and he exhaled slowly. Letting all the rabid, he slowly explained to the blond girl who is that kid.

"O…kay… this… guy… is… not… my… kid… to… begin… with. He… is… Mr. Himekawa's… baby… brother… GOT—" before he could even finish what he's saying, he could sense that Hilda was not really getting his joke. He can see black aura all around the room coming from her. He gulped. He just realized that he's doomed.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you think I'm just a little girl who can't understand what are you talking about… you spineless dick…" Hilda moved to him with an intention of killing the fool. Oga was startled by her and he jerked in his seat, making the baby clinging on his back fell. Knowing he's doomed… he is now doomed doubled!

"Shit! Get away before it's too late!" he pushed Hilda aside, making her land on her butt.

"The hell—" Hilda was about to scream when she noticed that electricity was flickering around the baby as he cries.

"Aiu…" the baby's voice started to tremble as well as Oga.

"What the hell is that baby… you're scared of him?" Hilda teased.

"I told you to get away!"

The baby burst into tears like hell broke. He started electrocuting the brunette into smithereens. Hilda gawked at the scene, wondering what the fuck is happening right in front of her eyes. She saw him, he was dead conscious… as she can say… barely conscious. The baby stopped crying and calming down, he rolled back and forth to calm himself down.

Hilda walked slowly to him, checking out whether he's alive or not. She kneeled before him, aiming for his neck, to check his pulse rate… WOAH! He's still alive?!

Hilda jerked out and she found herself sitting on the floor. She waited impatiently for him to wake up and explain the whole damn thing to her. Looking at his burnt down body, her curiosity is killing her. How did he survive that thing? And who is that baby? He's some sort of a devil.

"Goddammit…" Oga woke up and bring himself into a sitting position, scratching the back of his head. "It's your damn fault… woman…"

Hilda's eyes widened. How can he get up so fast? Like it was nothing and he's used to it…

"What did just happen… you was electrocuted… by this baby? Who is he?" Hilda, still in state of disbelief, froze in her position.

"Ah… that kid… he's Baby Beel…" Oga retorted.

"That's not what I mean! Look?! How can he do that? Does he have some sort of power? Is he a monster? What is he?!" Hilda lost it.

Oga just looked at her while she's in complete frantic. And he's enjoying this.

"Is being a princess made you believe in shitty fairytales? Haha! You've got to see your face when you're asking me like that! Haha! It's a complete ass!" Oga rolled on the floor, laughing out loud. Hilda, who's worried just before, was pissed again. She's worrying over an indecent fool. It's time to kill the jerk.

"I was worried about nothing… I can see that you're still alive and kicking…" Hilda glared at the fool laughing on the floor while knuckling her fingers, ready to beat him good.

"No…" he whispered to himself.

She smirked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and he's beaten up.

* * *

"So tell me, who's that kid?"

"I told you he's Mr. Himekawa's baby brother."

"Adah!" Baby Beel raised his tiny fists and salute the blond.

"I mean how can he do that?"

"Electrocute me?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… that's a stun pacifier. It is sensitive to emotions and when he's crying or agitated, he starts to electrocute me…" Oga lie down on his bed and he closed his eyes. This day has really gotten into his nerves. Meeting a crazy, psychopath like her is not ordinary for a day, waltzing in his house claiming him to be her fiancée and the likes. She looked at him.

* * *

The moon rose high above the sky, the stars enlighten the whole city. The neighborhood are quieter than the usual, except the usual rattling of the trash cans, stray animals searching for food and drunk people going home. He rested like he never knew what that word means. His exhausted from all that fighting he had been this day, a little relaxation is his little reward…and this… blond girl on his bed?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN HERE?!" Oga jerked from his sleeping position to a 'fraidy cat pose, frightened, with all its hair rising up. The fact that the blond girl is still on his house, the worst part is that she's on his bed will give him nightmares and so on.

"Haven't I told you you're my fiancé from this moment on? So don't get so surprised every time I come here… or every time I sleep with you… or anything…" Hilda told the jerk while yawning. She's not used to waking up in the wrong time. She rubbed her eyes and then she stared at him… she can only see a blurry image.

"AND WHEN DID I AGREE ON THIS ONE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU PSYCHO!"

"I'm not a psycho, I'm obsessed… but if any other girls try to steal you away from me… I could be the other one…" and she gave him a cunning smirk.

And with just one night, he stumbled upon a blond girl… who will probably become a psychotic killer.

"… besides, if you asked me… I still don't know much about you… so I say; let's get to know each other even more… starting tomorrow?"

Oga just gave her a baffled look.

"Now if you don't mind me sleeping… I would take the pleasure…" and she went back to bed again.

* * *

"And that's the punch line? You don't even know me or I say you don't even know my name… and you're telling me I'm your fiancé? Shit."

"Alaindelon-sama… what are we going to do with Hilda-sama? Master probably won't agree with this…" Lamia, who's guarding the door towards Oga's bedroom, lost all the strength she has and landed on her knees. Her strength was drained due to over thinking what to do anymore.

"He will never agree with this… and he is coming home this week. How are we supposed to tell him what Hilda-sama has done?" Alaindelon, too, was tired of thinking. They left her blind date waiting for nothing at their palace mansion. They thought that it is still waiting there.

"And who is that guy anyway?! He stinks of poverty… plus he's a heartless brutal carrying a naked baby! I won't allow anyone like him around my Hilda-sama! That guy's the worst. He doesn't even have a single trace of etiquette in his nature!" Lamia badmouthed him to her heart's content. She pouted her lips in jealousy.

"That's very true…" Alaindelon agreed.

It just took some minutes for them to notice that a knuckling sound came out of the door they were watching. A dark aura came out of the door as it opened. Glowing eyes were staring at them and razor sharp teeth were grinning at them.

"You know I was listening the whole time, little brat… and I think that's not the right way of 'praising' someone…" and he smiled. Lamia can sense the sarcasm in his voice… and she started trembling as Oga placed her in his arms, ready to spank her ass.

"Let me go, you pervert! Let me go!"

"No… I'll teach you a lesson first on how to respect elders!"

"You dirty old man! I said let me go!" and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"TATSUMIIIIIIIIII! You shit! Do you have any idea what time it is now?! You'll wake the neighbors, damn it!" Misaki just came out of her room unexpectedly and threatened her little brother.

"It's this kid, not me—"Misaki slummed the door shut at their faces. He already got a hunch that if it is to happen again… he won't get to see the other day. He sighed.

* * *

"So tell me… who are you two?" Oga brought his guests to the living room, sinking his teeth deeper in the situation his in, he interviewed the two.

"I'm Alaindelon, head master of Hilda-sama's family. You can say I'm the head butler," the tall guy with a weird mustache introduced himself.

"And I'm Lamia, Hilda-sama's personal assistant…" she explained with a raising eyebrow towards the brute delinquent.

"Okay… I guess that's enough for introduction… but why is it me? I mean why does that damn woman choose me as her fiancé or anything?"

"Careful with your mouth, mundane! You're talking about the princess!" Lamia smashed the tea table with her little fists as she stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Quiet down… you'll wake my baby," Oga tried to shut her up, with his fingers across his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"Your… baby?" the raised their eyebrows in suspicions. As they heard a cute snore, they noticed the baby clinging on his back and sleeping soundly. Their hearts melted in the sight.

"Aww… what a cute baby! The naked baby! Who is he? Is he yours?" Lamia acted sweet, like she's asking permission to hold the baby.

"Actually no, he's Mr. Himekawa's baby brother…"

"Himekawa-sama?"

"Yeah… he assigned me this weird job of taking care of his baby brother… his name is Beelzebub… you can call him Baby Beel if you want…"

"Beelze-sama…" and she smirked.

"So back to our topic… why is it me?"

"We don't know either. I, myself, is still wondering what did Hilda-sama saw in you that she doesn't see with her other blind dates…" Lamia shrugged, as if she was disgusted by thought.

"Blind dates?"

"Yes, Oga-sama. Hilda-sama was always on a blind date to find a suitable husband for her. It's her father's command."

"What? Like a real princess…" he murmured to himself. "She's just 16 or whatever, and her father is thinking about marriage now? What kind of family is that…"

"Well… her father only thinks about running the companies, making money and the likes. If Hilda-sama don't marry a guy on the same caliber, her father thinks that he might just use their family's wealth. And the lucky guy who would be Hilda-sama's groom… is like the guy who's searching water in the desert. Pretty lucky I guess…" Lamia explained.

"Yeah, money is money. But I'm not interested in that whatsoever. It all talks about love anyway, disregarding the fact that she's mega rich princess."

"YOU'RE NOT INTO HER?!" the two jinxed at the thought. It's their first time to hear someone say that he's not interested in Hilda. It's like picking a book, and judging it by cover. If it is not your interest… you ditch it.

"Yeah… I'm not interested in money or anything, especially not interested in her. She's so manipulative and dominating. I hate it."

Before Oga could realize it, he saw the two groveling before him. Oga thought it was weird, and yet indeed, it is. Most people grovel before him after he finished punching and kicking them, but these two, just bow their heads in and kneel before his presence.

"Please! Be our princess' fiancé!" the two chorused.

"What?!" Oga is now more tensed and doomed now that there are more people want him to be with her. "All of a sudden? I just told you guys I'm not interested in her!"

"It must be you! You! Even though I hate the fact!" Lamia shouted at the delinquent.

"What was that for?!"

"You're the only one who told us that he doesn't care about the money… you'll gain interest in her… I swear!" Lamia begged.

"No! I already have someone…" Oga said proudly.

"Eh?" from a far, Hilda was shocked to hear him say that.

* * *

**there yo have it! xD...**

**the next one would probably be on...**

**tuesday i guess?xD**

**feel free to review... i would appreciate that!xD**


	3. It's None of your Business!

**yatta! i said tuesday...**

**o well!xD**

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub!xD**

* * *

"Ahh… I'm glad I could make it," the woman's weary face turns into an exultant attitude after her long trip from America. She walked down the dusty towns of Ishiyama like she knew the place from a very long time ago. She pulled on her travelling bag as she wandered her head around the place. It's been a while since she got home. She misses someone.

"Tatsumi… we'll meet again… finally…" and she beam with delight.

* * *

**It's None of your Business!**

"This is bad! There is no more option than to run away! And I'm getting late for school, damn it!" Oga talked to himself as he hid under his bed. Hilda's psycho mode had been activated. She was beating him until he spits out who is that girl he's talking about.

"You know you're already running out of hiding places, fool. Why don't you just show up and tell me who she is…" and she's grinned innocently as she verified underneath the bed.

"No way!" Oga flipped the bed upside down and made a run for it. Too bad for him Hilda clutched his shirt and he tumbled down, head first. Again Hilda is smiling at him innocently, like she's telling him that she won't hurt her, unless that's what she thinks.

'Look at that innocent face! That's a face of a killer! I won't be fooled again! That smile made me hide under the bed last night!'

"What the hell are you doing?! Get off me now!" Oga struggled. Hilda was on top of him, pinning him down. As he wants to stay focused on how to get out of that awkward situation, he can't as he can see Hilda's cleavages; between them is some sort of a staff.

"I won't hurt the bitch! Just tell me who she is!" Hilda persisted. But Oga won't be carried by her tenacity.

"NO! It's none of your business!"

"YES!"

"ADAH!" the baby beside him was enjoying the scene, as if he knew what was happening. He's waving his tiny fists up and down, taking the pleasure from Oga's misfortune.

"And you enjoy this, you little demon!"

"Tatsumi… if you don't mind, would you please—"Misaki gawked at the scene. She wasn't expecting that the engaged couple were on their advance honeymoon.

"Uhm… you see… it's morning. Can't you wait until everyone is asleep? You're such an impatient guy, Tatsumi…"

"Yeah… he can't even wait until the wedding… Misaki-san," Hilda led the conversation.

"Well then… enjoy!" and Misaki winked at her, then she left the two on that position.

"WAIT! SIS! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Oga's desperate screams were futile, as it cannot reach his sister anymore.

"Oga-kun!"

"Yes! He's here… FURUICHI!" Oga called for the creep downstairs. They always went to school together.

"Who's that?" Hilda stood up, letting Oga go. For a moment she lost the fact that she still need to confront him. Hilda gazed at the window and she saw the white-haired teen. She narrowed an eye to him.

Furuichi looked at her. His jaw dropped at the mere sight of the blond beauty in front of him.

'Ah… those boobs, I bet they were soft… and to top it all, they're big! Look at that golden locks… that "36" 24" 36" figure that anyone would die for… and that amber green eyes, I would melt right now…'

Before he even noticed it, he was drooling over Hilda. She thought that he's creepy, it made her shiver and she shut the window closed.

"Eh?"

"You fool… who is that—? Hey! Where the hell did you go?! Shit!" Hilda hopped on the bed, to the floor. She dashed through the staircase to chase the runaway douche bag, which is too late because he was already gone.

"Shit…" all she can do was to curse him.

"Hilda-chan? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Oga asked her as she saw Hilda standing by the doorway.

"Um… he escaped…"

"Tatsumi?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then perfect timing! Could you bring him his lunch? He forgot about it!" Mrs. Oga raised a bento, while grinning at her.

She smiled back.

"I'll take the opportunity…" she grinned with content. "Where is he schooling?"

* * *

"…and those thigh… ah! I'm in heaven! That's the first time I saw a fine woman like her… I bet my life many guys around her wants to pluck that virgi—"before he could even finished saying his dirty thoughts, Oga buried a punch in his face. The thought of him saying such insolence early in the morning pisses him off.

"Shut the fuck up or else…"

"Why?! Is it not meant for me to dream about plucking her virgi—"

"SHUT UP!"

Furuichi sealed his lips before Oga could punch him again.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Just tell who is that blond bombshell anyway?"

Oga tried to recall who she is. Who she is really? An obsessed princess? A manipulating chick? Or a psycho?

"I don't know who she is… really…"

"Liar…"

"I'm telling the truth here… all I know is that she's a princess… they call her Princess Hilda or something."

Furuichi paused for a moment. He was bewildered by what he said. Princess Hilda? You've got to be kidding me!

"What?"

"You just said Princess Hilda right? Do you have any idea who she is Oga? Huh?!" Furuichi grabbed his uniform and choked him to death.

"Wh… the- stop—!"

"What the hell is she doing in your house? Have you heard the news?! Her father is searching for a lucky guy to marry her daughter! Did you kidnap her? Do you want her that bad you kidnap her?! Tell me, you bastard!" Furuichi lost it.

"No! On the contrary, she's the one torturing me. She's getting on my nerves every time she tells me I'm her fiancé! Is it me who you should be pitied on! Not that bitch!"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"You just said… fiancé?"

"SO?"

It took a moment before he absorbed Oga's words. He's still registering the words to decipher what he meant by that. From the moment he finally understood, he grabbed a chair and raised it high up in the air. Oga looked at him, eyes are widened. Furuichi smiled at him.

"DAMN YOU OGA! HOW DARE YOU DECEIVE THE PRINCESS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HAVE YOU RAPED HER?! WHAT? ANSWER ME?!" Furuichi swung the chair randomly, hitting the wall, the chalkboard, the armchairs, basically everything. As for Oga, he's dodging every assault with his keen senses and ninja-like moves.

"Stop it! Furuichi! Stop it! Damn it, listen to me!" with a mighty grab on his friend's collar, Furuichi came back to his senses.

"Eh? What the hell are you doing grabbing my shirt?!"

"It is I who need to ask what the hell you are doing! You almost destroy the classroom!" Oga pointed out the havoc Furuichi brought to that God-forsaken room for his imprudent actions. "You're really an idiot you know? Will you please listen to me first before causing me any more problems? This morning has really gotten into my nerves; I don't want any of it anymore, okay? So listen to me first… you dig?"

"Okay…" and he sighed.

* * *

"Hilda-sama… are you really sure about this? I mean… the Master will find out soon. He's coming home next week…" coming back from yesterday's defeat, Natsume found a way to his Milady. He just heard from Lamia and Alaindelon what just happened.

"Pretty sure. Got a problem with that?" Hilda answered her butler in the rudest tone, as always.

"No… it's just that, you're choosing the wrong person, and to top it all, he is the one who beat us yesterday."

"I don't care about that either. If father gets to know, let it be. I don't care. I know he would stand up for me," and she smiled as she made her entrance to the most notorious high school: Ishiyama High.

* * *

"Well then… I think I need to contact my friends first…" the woman dialed her phone and then placed it over her hear to make a call. Now that she's back, she needs to inform them as soon as possible.

"Um… it's me…"

* * *

"… and that's what happened," as Oga finished eating the last piece of sandwich, Furuichi is still bitter jealous of him.

"I don't care about that… the fact that you kissed… makes me wanna kill you!" and he squeezed his carton of juice.

As they were about to go, some of the students came rushing to their direction; screaming and making ruckus. They both wondered what the hell is going on. They were in complete hysteric and weren't paying any attention to their way. Oga grabbed one of them on his shirt. The guy barely stopped, even though it's Oga, he can't stop right now.

"Oi, tell me… what the hell is happening," Oga asked the guy.

"There's this scary chick with a long haired dude asking where you are!" the guy retorted.

"What?!"

"Now let me go before he beat me up!" and he jolted from his grip and ran as fast as he could. Furuichi glanced at his best friend, who stood frozen in his place. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the blond girl and her long-haired dude.

"Princess… Hilda…"

Oga's eyes widened… knowing that this day won't end as much as he planned.

"Surprised?"

"No. You shocked me to death. What the hell are you doing here?!"

"As I can recall, your mother ask me to bring you lunch. You forgot it."

"Thanks, but I just finished eating lunch—"Oga was interrupted when his phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes, hello?"

"It's been a while… Tatsumi…"

Oga's eyes widened. That voice, he can't be mistaken. He gulped.

"I'm back… so what do you say?"

"Where are you? I'm going now… can we meet now? Tell me the place. I'll be there…" for a brief moment, he's acting calm and actually enjoying talking over the phone. Furuichi already knew who called. She's the only girl who could make Oga talk and act like that.

"Oi, don't ignore me here—"she seized talking when he suddenly turn his back. He dashed into the lobby and made a run from the moment he was out. He was beaming with joy.

"That bastard… how dare he ignore me? Natsume, behind him," she commanded.

"Yes, Milady."

* * *

After those ten years of waiting for her, Oga can now reunite with her. Now all this craziness about this psycho will end now that she's here. No need to deal with the blond anymore. No need to care about the blond anymore. She's here. She did come back… like she promised.

"Looks like you're in a hurry to get in here… Tatsumi…"

"Not really… I just skipped some class… but it doesn't matter… does it?" and she smiled at her.

"You never change… did you?" and she giggled with delight. For her to say that, she must know Oga for a very long time.

"Welcome home… Aoi…" he welcomed her with a tight hug. Base on how he's hugging her… he indeed missed her. That moment was like in the movies… like no one's around, the time froze for them to enjoy this moment. Those ten years that part them were nothing now. The euphoria of surrendering to each other's feelings was delighting them. They hugged each other as if the sun won't rise once more and the moon will never chase it again.

"Damn I missed you…" Oga teased her with a chuckle.

"Same here. America is fun, but it's more fun here in Japan. A lot of things changed… but I'll cope," and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Yeah. I'll tour you if you want to."

"That would be great!" and she cling on his arm as they walk to start the tour.

* * *

"Creepichi! I heard the news! Aoi nee-san is back?!" Nene came rushing towards him, wanting to ensure that what she heard was true.

"Nene-san… well yeah. It's true… Kunieda is back… she's with Oga right now, though."

"What?! That bastard! He didn't even let us see her first before he dragged her to where they might be!"

"Ahaha… calm down… we all know that they missed each other. It's been a long time…"

Nene paused and thought of it. She looked up in the sky. She pouted her lips.

"I guess… you're right…"

* * *

"So… you still live with auntie?"

"Yeah… but Mr. Himekawa gave me an apartment on his building. I barely stay there… it's boring."

"Ow… mind if I want to see it?"

"No. Sure why not? You can come anytime you want," without a trace of hesitation, Oga invited her as they reach their destination, not knowing that they were tailed off.

"I see… that woman, eh?" Hilda was not amused by what she just saw. She smiled cunningly.

* * *

**oooohh...**

**Hilda, what are you planning?xD**

**cliffhanger as always... tuesday guys...**

**reviews are appreciated...xD**


	4. I was just Kidding!

**Tuesday! like i promised!xD**

**well... i made it...i don't want to cut it but i think...**

**i'll divide this part into two..xD**

**well anyways... please listen to "Porcelain" by Marianas Trench**

**especially the fluffy part (spoiler)xD**

**disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub..**

* * *

It's always like this. Ever since we were kids, it is you who always takes the lead… and me… I was always behind you. When it comes to the studies… you were the cream of the crop. Talent… you're a total entertainer. Boys… you were always tailed by them. Family… you were always praised. No one notices me whenever I'm with you. You're too beautiful, smart, and well-mannered. I am no match to you. When I'm with you, your shadow covers the beauty in me, your voice overpowers mine and your strength overwhelms me… as I can say… I was always losing to you. There is no time you're not winning. You're always ahead of me, but I'm not jealous, to say the least. Because of you, I learned to stand on my own… and as I grew up, I learned… to never lose to you anymore. And that's when he came around, the only guy who saw the beauty in me, who stayed to hear my voice, and the one who showed me what strength is.

* * *

**I was just Kidding!**

"Why are you always into fights?"

"Hm… well… first of all, I want you to know that I'm not just a ruthless bastard. I have my reasons."

"And for you, those reasons are…?"

"To protect those who are precious to me…"

"Huh?"

"The difference between strength is measured by your desire to protect everyone…" and he smiled sweetly, contradicting his nature.

That moment, I realized that I am not alone. This guy, even though I barely know him after he tried to protect me against those bullies, made me feel that. We get to know each other every day until we became the best of friends, inseparable.

"Wow… you're great at swords… I'm only great at punching my enemies…" he gawked at me with awe.

"My grandpa taught me… he owns a shrine. He teaches me everyday…" and I beam with joy.

"Wow… we're going to make a good pair…"

I blushed.

"Um…" I nod. Those words buried at the back of my head, and maybe that's when I started liking him. Dang… we're still young… but whatever. After I realized those feelings, I escaped your shadows that are overcastting me. I am free! But that freedom doesn't take on too long… it was stolen from me so early…

"No! I don't want to go! I'm happy here!"

"Please understand, it's for you…"

"If it is for me then let me be happy!"

I ran away. He saw me. He chased behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"They'll send me to America! I don't want to go!" I cried in his arms. The first friend I ever had… will be gone.

"America? That's far…"

"I know…"

Instead of cursing the people around him and asking me who the hell are those guys who will send me to America… he said words of wisdom to me. He's speaking in such convincing way, I listened to him.

"If we we're meant to be friends forever… then we will find a way to get in touch always…" and he dabbed the tears flowing from my eyes. "You're strong… even though I'm not there to protect you anymore… I know you can handle yourself now. You are who you are… and we're friends even though we're apart."

"Um…" I nod.

"Are you okay now?"

I nod.

"Are you going to cry again?"

I waved my head sideways.

"Now, will you promise me something…?"

I nod.

"Promise me you won't forget about me!" he flashed me a big grin.

I was surprised. That innocent smile hit me like cupid's arrow, my heart pumped twice. Without me noticing it, I started crying again.

"Stupid! Of course not!" I bawled. He laughed his ass off.

I brushed my eyes to free me from tears, and smiled at him.

"Well then… if you made a deal with me… I guess I will deal you too, just to be fair…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Wait for me… I'll be back…"

"Yeah…" he answered without hesitation.

"Thanks… and um… before I go… I want to tell you something…"

"Go on…"

"…"

"Hm?"

"I like you…" and I turned around and walked away.

* * *

Aoi opened her eyes and found herself sleeping in a comfy bed. She stood up and she wore the slippers beneath the bed, it was meant for her, she thought. She heard some noise coming from the living room. She headed to the bedroom door and she accessed the door, letting her out of the neutral room. She saw the TV on, but no one is watching. She wandered her head around to look for Oga, but she can't find him. She took a closer look at the sofa, and there she found him, sleeping.

"What time is it?" she asked herself.

In a blink of an eye, she saw Oga rose up, wiping his eyes with his right hand. He stretch and yawned before he finally dealt with Aoi.

"How's your sleep?"

"Great… thanks…"

"You must be jetlagged. Get some more rest…" he insisted.

"Nope… I'm okay now," and she smiled.

"Okay… I'll just pre—" Oga was about to stand and go to the kitchen, but Aoi hindered him by gripping tight to his arms.

"Stay…"

"Aoi…" he murmured. He analyzed that Aoi want to have some alone time with him. It's been a while since they last get together, or at least he could say, it's been ten years. He sat beside her.

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Silence fell between them. The only thing that disturbs that silence is the static noise from the television. She can hear the snoring, little baby sleeping on the couch, too. They found themselves inside that awkward situation. Yeah, they we're friends for almost 16 years, but they never did this kind of thing. Well for Oga, what they did earlier as welcoming her is just normal between friends, even though he admits that he has some special feelings for the girl. She feels the same too. Those years when they we're apart, made them feel those kinds of things, but since it's their first time together, to top it all they were teenagers, it feels like…

"Hey, Tatsumi…" Aoi broke the silence by her sudden call.

"What?"

"I don't want to lie to you anymore…"

"About what?"

"My sudden comeback…"

Oga's eyes widened. There is more than her promise of coming back?

"What—"

The two gazed at the gatecrasher who just broke inside his house, but it doesn't look like she broke the door or something. It looks like she managed to enter the house legally. She narrowed an eye at them, hands on her waist.

So much for Oga's horror, he stumbled upon this blond psycho again. He gulped and he calmly talked to the chick.

"Can't you at least give us some private time? Look, we just met again—" he eyed the girl beside him just to see that she's frozen in her position. Instead of asking him who the girl is, she's just blank staring at her, fear and surprise we're portrayed in her eyes.

"No, you don't deserve any if it is not with me…" she smiled.

'This girl… when is she going to leave me alone?!'

"For God's sake, how did you manage to get in?" he asked with bewilderment in his tone.

"I duplicated all your keys. Entering here is a piece of cake," she teased.

Oga was speechless. The way this girl mess things up on the wrong time, makes him pissed, but on a different level. He's pissed and she still went on teasing? Hell! I will never understand this girl, nor do I want to know her better! Thus the mere uttering of her name makes me shiver, makes me wanna run to the other side of the planet, and makes me conquer the mountains… just to avoid her.

"Look… will you please leave me alone now?! Cause even you don't mind asking… I'm bitter angry at you for barging in my life. You're annoying!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Aoi, who was frozen before came back to her senses and found Oga shouting at the blond. "I don't want you in my life!"

Hilda, showing no reaction at all, turned her back and walked away. But before she finally left off, she paused.

Oga saw her murmuring something to the air.

She turned the knob, creaking, like it says the way Hilda felt after being dumped. She has been through a lot these days. She fled, she made a story and stitched it up, she lied to her PA's and to top it all she ruined someone's life. Life is unfair… the ones you really like a lot… are the ones you can't get.

"Finally…"

"You know her?"

"No… at least."

"Go after her…" Aoi whispered.

"What?"

"GO AFTER HER NOW!" Aoi wasn't just requesting, she's demanding and commanding, as if there is something they needed to do.

"Look… I don't want to go… I don't want to chase her. For sure she will bug me again tomorrow or later…or—"

"Go. Now."

Oga was stunned. When was the last time he saw this determined face of this girl? And that face tells something…

"Fine…" the only option he got was to answer that she's going to chase after her. He dashed to the door and he grabbed the knob and turned it violently, as if he was being chased by some ravenous freaks. Aoi watched him as he leave her behind. Those nostalgic memories came back when she saw Hilda. She just came back and things are this worse.

"Please…" she mumbled. Not a second has passed when her phone ringed. She pressed the answer button and she talked to the person over the phone.

"Yes… yeah… I know… I haven't told him yet. I'm working on it… I can do it… don't worry about me…"

"Ow I'm worried as hell… how's your trip?"

"Well, I'm fine. I'll meet with you… maybe tomorrow or the other day? What do you think?"

"Tomorrow's great…" the person on the other side was sounding so much excited about their plan tomorrow.

"Then tomorrow it is…" she smiled but at the same time her eyes do otherwise. She seems happy and frustrated all at once. She hung up.

* * *

"The hell, how can she run that fast in those killer heels, now where am I supposed to search for her?!" Oga cursed out of annoyance. The fact that he's now in search for her rubs him the wrong way. "I didn't sign up for this…"

"What the fuck are you fucker doing in here?" Oga was startled by the sudden uproar the blond made. She was behind him, staring at him, poker faced.

"What the—"

"I'm the one who's asking…"

"I know… it's just that, you always shows up everywhere like a mushroom. You always surprise me… or should I say shock me to death?"

"Yeah… you won't be surprise anymore when death does us part…" and she went on mocking the idiotic butler.

"Look, you know what… don't get me wrong in here… I was just asked by Aoi to chase after you…"

"I had a hunch…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm…" Oga mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"You see…"

"What?! If you want to say something, say it!"

"Okay! About earlier… I didn't mean that. It was rude of me…"

"So… to make it short?"

"…" he gave her a baffled look.

"…" Hilda grinned at him, mockingly.

"Okay… sorry…hm?"

She smiled.

Every second that is passing is stealing their ability to speak. Silence is devouring the whole rooftop place; even the wind went with flow. The time paused as well. That moment made them frozen, not because of the awkwardness, but because of something that is somewhat connecting them at that time. The way she was looking at his eyes, the mirror of his soul is creating a relationship between them. Her green orbs, even with that poker face, are hypnotizing every piece of him. The urge he felt when they first kissed is cropping up against him for the second time, but not in a lustful way. He felt that she's his first kiss… and somewhat he wanted her to be his second, third, fourth and so on. She felt the same. At that time, when things are like spinning around them creating an invisible barrier, making them the only ones moving at that time. She somewhat regretted how she treated him the first time they met and how rude she kissed him. Now that they are all alone… why don't do it again? Cause that time, she felt that, if she don't do it, it'll be one of the greatest regret she will ever have in her life. Before they knew it, the distance between them is shrinking, creating small space to move just their heads and reach for each other's lips. Oga get in touched with her supple cheeks with his hand. Before she was aware of it, her hands we're embracing his neck. She parted her lips in preparation on accepting his, and he did the same. The slight touch of the kiss triggered those feelings they were hiding from before. Everything is perfect… that moment… that time… that scene… like everything is meant to be, like they knew each other from a very long time ago. As they almost sink themselves to the sensation, the world goes spinning again as Oga's phone interrupted the time's work.

"Yes… hello?"

While Oga was busy with his phone, Hilda cursed under her breath. That moment should be one of her most precious… but why? Why did she suddenly do that? She was very sure that she's just playing with him and all this farce of claiming him to be her fiancé. She was never serious in anything she did with him before. She's just plain teasing. She was just playing. She made this game just to be entertained. To be out of that hellish life… to get into the real world… but why would she do that?

"Yes…? Okay, coming…"

"Who called?"

"It was…" Oga paused. It's out of the depth if he'll just leave her for another girl calling him downstairs after what happened.

"Oh… right."

Silence.

"Then I guess I should go…" and he left.

Hilda watched his back as he left; this man's back… reminded her of someone… from her past. The moment she realized who was he, she, even herself, was surprised.

"Oga! Wait!" she shouted at him. She sounds flabbergasted.

"What?" he spent a minute to look back at her once more.

Hilda took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Europe… winter 20XX…" she paused.

**(To be Continued...)**

* * *

**wohoo! i personally like this chapter...xD**

**and when i was listening to that song...**

**my hands are typing on it's own..xD**

**and i will continue this rooftop scene on... thursday?**

**Ok thursday it is!xD**

**see you next time!xD**


	5. This is SO on!

**Yey! chapter 5! go go go!**

**this will be great from now on!xD**

**disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub...xD**

* * *

**This is SO on!**

Europe…winter 20XX. Hours of cold darkness has been crawling up, and I was left alone on the impassable road, so I decided to walk. Funny how I realized I was alone, because I pinched myself and ask if ever I was in a dream. People are always around me, that makes me wonder and think where on hell did those people went leaving me, so vulnerable on this cruel, cold, and damp place? Well I run away from that boring, adult party, where they talk about economy, stocks, investments and the likes. This isn't the world for me. I don't belong here. Or at least that's what I thought; because I was so young to be involved on that kind of talk. What will a 14 year old girl understand about their language? But I'll be inheriting all the wealth on the right time… so at least I'll have a hunch about it? So…let's just stay? As I trace back my footprints left on the crisp, white ice, I halt. Without me noticing, I was trailed by some bad guys, they were carrying a kitchen knife. One guy pointed it at me. I shivered in fear, but I didn't show them. Thinking they already caught a big fish, they were dead wrong. Kidnapped me for all I care, I can manage… I can escape. I can bribe them money… I can negotiate, because this is the world I came from. I was born in money… every time I encounter such scenes like these… I can easily think of a way to escape… with money.

"What do you want?" I asked as the guy still points the knife at my neck.

"Pretty girl… you know it…"

I smirked.

"Money? You crave for my money?"

"You're wise beyond your years…" the guy smirked at me. "Get her…" he commanded his concubines.

"Wait. How about making a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"You let me go… and I give you money… how's that?"

"You know what… you don't know the transaction in a kidnap-for-ransom so don't expect us to bite the deal your offering that easy."

Tch.

"Okay…" I murmured. I looked at them with these killer eyes and thought of a way how to escape them. I ran. I budged the big guy who's thwarting me; it made him lose his balance so I made a run for it. But the white, innocent snow is pulling me down with its freezing sharp hands, burying my feet in its height. I can barely move with these stilettos and with the snow up to my ankles. Still struggling, from the dark side of the road, a manly fist sent the man chasing me in the air. He flew, I said. I was surprised at that moment when a tall, badass looking guy stood in front of me, his hands in his pockets. Everyone paused for a moment and chased their breaths, as well as me. As I breathe hard, the more blurry the image of the man is getting as the mist from my panting gets in the way of looking at him. He walked to my direction as I stood frozen. As he drew closer, I gazed at his face. His dark eyes were furious, so furious that will make anyone kneel, his face gritted in determination.

"I don't even know the rules in kidnap-for-ransom… but I do know… the rules of the fists…" he grinned before he dashed to his enemies. I watched him as he punched, kicked and beat the shit out of them. He's enjoying the sensation of beating them, like a kid enjoying the sweet confectionery in his candy. But what's more amazing about this brute is that, he barged into the situation he's not in, and making a commotion in order to protect me. Wait, what? Protect me? Has the world turned upside down? Who would care for me? Even stranger does only care about me money… not me… not me. This guy must be after my money, too. Just like them… just like them…

"Can you stand?" he lent me his hand.

I gazed at it, it was soiled and bloodied. I grabbed it, without a second thought, and when I was about to stand, a screaming sting pulled me, like gravity, I land on my knees.

"Ouch…"

"What happened?"

"My foot…" I grabbed my gown and lifted it for me to see what that pain…is.

"Frostbite…"

"Ouch… that hurts girl…" he looked at me… like he pitied me. I pulled my hand that he was gripping.

"I can take care of myself… thanks," I stand up and I started to walk, even though I look like stitching the road, I walked. But with a sudden touch of warm hands on mine, I stopped and turned around. He was looking at me… like he was reading my thoughts.

"Liar… you can't even walk straight. Come with me…" he insisted and he dragged me with him.

I don't even manage to resist his grip… or at least I should say… I let him grab my hands, and heat me up. This freezing snow has been bugging me the whole time. This guiltless, pure white snow has been falling like angels we're having a pillow fight ever since I came here in Europe. It's my first time here. As I can see from the man dragging me he's the same as me... in his teen years.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Back to the party?"

"No! I don't want there!"

"Then where?"

"Everywhere is fine… but not at the party…"

"I got an idea…"

* * *

"Where are we?"

"This is the apartment my Master rent for me. I guess this is okay…"

"Yeah… thanks…" the energy in my voice weakened, as my eyes starts to flutter like butterfly's wings. I'm tired… this day has been through my nerves. A good night sleep is my back up plan. I slept, without thinking who that guy is, without me knowing even though his name. But there's something deep inside me telling me that… I can trust this guy. The way he stands and the way he decides makes me feel that… this guy is a decent one… ready to fight to protect everyone. Protect? Is that what he really did? Or maybe he just helped me to get the credit afterwards? As always… anyways… I'm used to it…

Ring!

"Hm…"

The alarm clock. Damn it, morning already? I reached for the ringing alarm clock and turned it off. I placed it back to the table. I looked around…living room, bathroom, and kitchen, everywhere. There is no sign of him. The only thing that is left is a note placed beside my bag. I picked it up and read it.

"Be careful always… you may not be here anymore the time I'll be back, so farewell. We may not see each other again… but at least I'll say this… until we meet again…"

* * *

"You didn't even mention your name back then… when you left," Hilda turned around and gasped a lungful of air. The story is as new as her stilettos in her mind. She never thought that they would meet again, but in this awkward situation. The first time they met is romantic, like in movies, and the second time was not that fairytale-like.

On the other hand, Oga was still registering her story and trying his best to remember that time. In Europe…

"I was in the party with Mr. Himekawa… and I went outside. Is that you? The girl I saved from before?" he asked, even though Hilda just told him the tale of how they first met. If she says yes… he'll probably die from heart attack.

"Yes…"

He sighed. "I… didn't recognize you… not until now…"

"Same here… it's just that you reminded me of someone… and that someone is you already. Who would have thought that? Ironic, right?"

"Kind of."

Many thoughts flowed inside Hilda's head. There are so many questions she wanted to ask just to keep this conversation going. Just to keep him from going down to meet his girl. It's just that, it's in the tip of her tongue, but somehow she can't say it. But what about him? That is his reaction? He was just surprised? He didn't even treasure it as much as I cherished it?

"If, there is nothing more you can say… I guess it's better to leave now… good night…" he continued walking to the staircase. Hilda watched him as he left her… again. But this time, she won't let him leave her again without answering her question.

"Why did you protect me that time?" finally, the words that she meant to ask from a long time ago were delivered to him by her. She can't afford asking him that time as the situation demands it. But now for sure… she'll get an answer.

"What do you mean?" Oga looked at him puzzled.

"Are you after my money too?"

"What?"

"That's your motive, right?" Hilda asked, but she doesn't want to believe it.

Oga eyed her. He gasped for air. He gulped before he spoke.

"Is that want you think of me back then? If I was after your money I should have done that before. I should have left you there naked and freezing if that's what I meant to do before thinking of saving you," Oga turned his back and went down the staircase, without waiting for her response. Hilda was left deciphering his words… so he meant it huh? Protecting her. She wanted to cry, but to no avail. Has she gotten that weak? Crying over such things? But it is not such thing. That guy is the very first person, who cared for a stranger like her, without looking at her background. He's definitely gotta be him. The war is SO on.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait… is Beel okay?"

"Yeah, he's been sleeping peacefully," Aoi smiled at him as he gazed to the baby sleeping in the couch. "How about you, you catch up with her?"

Oga blushed, trying to avoid the question. What happened earlier is somewhat embarrassing yet regretful.

"Yeah… I got to talk with her…" he retorted as he take his blazer off. He threw it on his bedroom. "By the way, why would you like me to talk to her?"

"That? I just guessed that she needed comfort… that's all."

"If you say so," he paused. "I'm thinking if you're available tomorrow? You know let's have a walk around the park, meet the old friends—"

"That would be nice… but I can't. I have something to do tomorrow," she didn't even let him finish before barfing into his moment.

"Ow… okay then. I guess I'll be at work tomorrow then."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Well then, it's gotten very late, I guess I need to go home. My grandpa sure is worried about me," she bid farewell as she grabbed her luggage and her jacket. She went straight to the door.

"How about taking you home?" he suggested.

"No need. Just stay here and look after Beel. Besides, we're not kids anymore, I can take care of myself now," and she turned her back, turning the doorknob and making an exit. Oga sighed.

"Yeah, we're not kids anymore."

* * *

"So you came back huh?"

"And what about it?"

"Nothing… it's just surprising that you came without us knowing…"

"Well then I say it's been a while since I left Japan, Hilda, can't I go home to my own country?" Aoi asked the blond, with sarcasm on her tone.

"No… you can do what you want. On the contrary, I'm relieved you're here. Welcome home… my dear cousin…" and she smiled.

"Thanks… dear cousin…" and she went off.

"So what's the deal with Oga?" Hilda's question made her paused on her way. She looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" her voice shows confuse.

"You know…"

"Don't tell me…" Hilda smirked.

"I was always losing to you Hilda. You got everything I want. But not this one," Aoi glared at her, her eyes was determined. She's telling her to get away before it's too late.

"You know that I always get what I want right? Why not? I like him…"

"But he's mine…"

"How can you be so sure?" Hilda teased her.

"I know that you're just playing with him. Don't play with his feelings," Aoi tried to protect him with words, but Hilda can't be convinced by simple talk.

"You don't tell me what to do…"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we just settle this in our field of expertise… swords," Hilda challenged the gal. She's serious about getting the guy.

"You know what Hilda, even though we fight, and one of us loses, my win is guaranteed. This time, I'll win, for sure," Aoi finished, claiming the victory even before the deal begins. She was so sure that Oga would still choose her no matter what happen. She turned around and left the blond by herself. How dare is she to challenge her in a way that they both already know the results? She'll win this… she'll win.

"You'll eat your words…" Hilda murmured to herself.

* * *

Sunday morning. Everyone's outside, enjoying the fine weather. The clear sky and the strong wind are perfect for flying kites. The green grasses are ready to be laid with picnic blankets. Everything is perfect.

On the end of the long staircase down the shrine, a blond, tall guy was looking at his wristwatch every minute. He's so eager to meet his date. She'll be gorgeous as always, he thought.

"Sorry for the wait…"Aoi hurriedly went downstairs. She brushed her hair to fix it due to the wind.

"Ow no, that's okay. You look great."

"Thanks… I dressed up, Izou…"

"Then let's go…" they went off.

* * *

**yey! chapter 5!xD**

**what? they are cousins?**

**and what's with izou?!**

**other characters will appear on the following chapters...**

**xD**

**see you net chapter!xD**


	6. Start of Something New?

**yohoo! chapter 6 guys!**

**more fluffy scenes to come!enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own beelzebub!xD**

* * *

**Start of Something...New?**

"Today, we're gathered here to talk about my strategic plan. My plan to tame the dragon… and the two of you will help me. Understood?" Hilda whacked the table with her stick. Alaindelon and Lamia were sitting in front of her, shivering and whimpering like a dog. Hilda was like the terror teacher and the two were her following students.

"Hilda-sama…" Lamia bravely raised her hand and asked a question concerning the topic.

"What?"

"It is true that we root for Oga," she paused "…even though I hate it…" she murmured to herself. "… The thing is… what about the Master? He'll find about this soon…" she spilled out, fear and anxiety in her voice.

"Hm… don't worry about father. I'll handle him. The problem we face now is how to get him. I won't lose to Aoi that easy!" she broke the stick into two after saying Aoi's name. Remembering how she boasts that Oga would choose her makes her blood boil. "I'll make her eat dust and her words…" she smirked.

"Hilda-sama… even though we have a plan, Oga-dono seems to be…" Alaindelon gulped. He thought if whether he'll continue or just shut the fuck up. But he saw Hilda glaring at him with her fierce eyes that made him quiver.

"What is it, Alaindelon?" Hilda moved her head closer to the buffy old man with the intention of threatening him if he says something not to her liking.

"I'm saying that… Oga- dono is… he is…" he gulped.

"HE is what?"

Alaindelon elbowed Lamia telling her to be the one to say that Oga is not just that into their Master, and she might have a hard time taming him. Because if they tell her, they only got one destination: hell.

"Well, he is… he is…" Lamia's voice started to shiver in fear. Telling her about this might not be a very good idea. But they already started and Hilda already knew that they have something to say. Backing is no longer an option.

"Well he is…"

"Not just that into me?" Hilda said, straightforward.

"Mmm…" Lamia nod.

"That's why it is more exciting! I never been this excited this life of mine! This is the life I wanted! Fun and exciting!" and she left the two with her happy aura and she headed to her car and drove away. Neither of the two expected her attitude.

"Did you see that? She's not mad…" Lamia exclaimed, with bewilderment in her tone.

"Yeah… what's gotten into her? Is that guy really changed her?" Alaindelon asked himself.

"OW CRAP! She's gone now! Let's follow her!" Lamia outburst when she realized that their master is long gone because of their chit chatting.

"Let's go!" and once again, they lost their etiquettes.

* * *

"In one week, Hilda's company here in Japan will held an annual auction for fund raising, we will be there, as tradition," Himekawa told his right-man arm, who's not paying much attention to what he is saying. Instead, he is sleeping and snoring to his heart's content.

"OGA!" Himekawa cried, waking the delinquent.

"Ah?"

"Don't "Ah?" me! Have you heard what I just said earlier?! You're giving my pompadour enough problems!"

"I didn't hear you…"

"I just said that we will come to Hilda's company's auction next week! You douche bag!"

"Ah… okay…" is what he just said. He didn't even bother to ask what that was for or what is auction anyway. He just forgot the world, and slept again together with the baby.

"And one more thing…" Himekawa caught his attention by sounding like warning him.

"What?"

"Don't make a scene there…" he finished.

"I know…" he answered. Does Himekawa know what was happening between him and Hilda?"

"And um… is it true? Kunieda's back?" he asked while fixing his long pompadour.

"Yeah… she is."

"Sound's great…" Himekawa seemed teasing, like he knows what will happen.

* * *

"That's right! She's back, Kanzaki- sempai!" Yuka joyfully delivered the news to her upperclassman.

"Kunieda?" Kanzaki asked while sipping his favorite Yogurty.

"Yeah!" and she jumped for joy.

"What is this? Reunion of the Tohoshinki?" he mocked, even though inside, he was looking forward to it. It's been a while since their group has seen each other.

"Yeah… even though you have different schools back then, the four of you was the top of your school… Paa-ne!"

"Huh… and for sure you're my fan even before that…" Kanzaki did his signature pose with the Yogurty, and smirked, acting all cool.

"Kanzaki-sempai, you're so cool!" and she danced around him.

"Yuka, quit the fangirling… anyways, you know where Aoi nee-san is right now? She's not picking her phone," Nene asked the funky girl, sounding so worried at Aoi.

"No… I don't know, I, myself is trying to contact her but I's the same as you."

"She's not avoiding us, right?" Chiaki barged in the conversation.

"Huh. Why are you so worried about? She might be in a date with that Oga-kid…" Kanzaki finished his last sip and played the straw with his tongue. The girls look at him with complete disbelief.

"What?! We know about them but why would she do that?! They haven't gone to that stage!" Nene contradicted the lip-chained bastard.

"A lot can happen you, know…" he defended himself.

"But not that one…" Chiaki calmly stated with that poker face of her.

"Hmm…"

* * *

"Are you waiting for too long?" Aoi surprised her date by calling to him. She went to the restroom for a bit.

"No… not really. So shall we go?"

"Let's go!" as they walk down the dusty roads, some events were confusing Aoi since her comeback. First is how does Hilda know Oga, second, how will she tell Oga the situation she's in, third, what will her friends say about that, and more importantly, how about his fiancé, Izou?

"Are you all right?" Aiba surprised the girl who's deep in thought and haven't noticed that they were already at their destination.

"What?" Aoi gazed at her date, and then to the place they were going into. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she walked to the door as the door opened automatically. She went straight to the available seat in her right and she sat to her comfort. She sighed. Aiba followed.

"I noticed that you've been sighing from the moment were together. Is everything all right? If not so… I could take you home—"

"No! I'm fine! No need to take me home. It's just that this thing is really bothering me…"

"What? You can tell me…"

Aoi bowed her head. Now that she thought of it, it looks like she's betraying Oga. They don't have any commitment, but she challenged Hilda, Hilda of all people, and to top it all, she boasted that Oga would choose her despite of everything. How would she handle such problem?

"I don't want Oga to know first… I'll tell him sooner… but not now. I don't want others to find out that—" Aoi was stopped by her sudden shock when she saw the person standing in front of her. He guy, same as her was surprised as hell.

"K-k-k-k-k-ku…"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t…."

And they gazed with each other.

* * *

Oga was walking solemnly and making his way out of the office and meet his friend. Himekawa's been bugging him about the auction fiasco, forbidding him to sleep that left him in a foul mood.

"Until when he is going to bug me about this auction thing? I'm not that stupid to forget such thing…" Oga muttered to himself.

"You're an idiot, and I must say you will forget about it…" Furuichi teased him while gulping his drink.

"Say that again and I'll make you puke that drink out…" Oga glared at him with killer eyes. The baby just laughed his ass off.

"By the way, how are the things between you and Hilda are going, huh?"

"What?"

"That blond girl you told me bugging your life. The princess."

"Ow… now that you mentioned it… I haven't seen her since morning. Thank goodness," he told Furuichi while trying not to recall what happened yesterday. But it is really surprising that Hilda is that girl he saved in Europe, back then she's just like a helpless child, but now she's fighting her way just to have the things she wants.

"This is bad…" Furuichi sudden stop made Oga bumped behind his back. Beel was also startled by his action.

"What the hell Furuichi—" he wasn't able to finish what he is saying as she saw a familiar face in front of them. She was smiling back at them.

"Did you miss me?"

"Like hell…" Oga turned his gaze away at her. Speak of the devil, she's here to bug him again. "…and could you give it a rest please—"

"Why would I? I haven't even got you?"

Oga was embarrassed to death hearing her saying things like that without even a hint of backing off even in front of the other people. He saw his friend nosebleed like there was no tomorrow. He's probably jealous again, he thought, but that aside, because he has something to deal with. This girl is really driving him nuts.

"Oga…how on earth can you ignore her… she's the one making out with you! What's wrong with that amoebic head of yours?" Furuichi broke into rage and he grabbed his friend by his collar, shaking him back and forth.

"Wait a minute! It's not my fault that she's chasing me just because she wants to!" Oga defended himself.

"Yeah it's not his fault… neither my. The thing is, I have something to discuss with you. Come with me…" and with that he stole Oga from Furuichi's grip and drag him with her.

"Where the hell are you taking me?! Furuichi! Help me!" Oga's voice faded as the car goes far beyond his sight.

"What the hell is this love comedy…?"

"Furuichi, what are you doing here?" Furuichi was startled by a sudden call. It was Nene, together with some Red Tails.

"Nene-san, well I'm here because I was with Oga a while ago. But then he was dragged away," he explained to them.

"What the hell? Dragged?"

"Yeah, kind of. By the way, what are you guys doing in here?" this time it was his turn to ask them.

"Ah, well, Aoi nee-san is back, so we're going to visit her," Nene told him, while checking her phone. "But she's not answering any of our calls, so I can't tell where she is."

"Is that so?"

"We all thought that Aoi nee-san might be dating Oga-chi, but I guess that was impossible," Yuka barged in the conversation.

"Well, I wonder where she is, too."

* * *

"I never thought that I would see you here! It's been a while, Queen!" the manly guy sat beside Aoi and started chatting with her, ignoring his job and Aoi's date.

"Yeah, and I never thought that you work part-time here, Tojo," she chuckled and elbowed him.

"Ow are you in a date with this young man?"

"Y-yeah, kind of."

"Nice to meet you, Tojo Hidetora," and he reached for Aiba's hand for the hand shaking. Aiba grabbed it. The two glance furiously at each other while crushing each other's hands.

'He's strong, this bastard… as expected of the Queen…'

"Well then if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my work. Have fun, you two!" and with a big grin, he left the two.

* * *

"Would you at least tell me where the hell are we going? I don't mind this but at least tell me where are we going, please?" Oga begged for a hundredth time, but his tenacity is taking him nowhere.

"You'll see…"

"You told me that for the hundredth time!"

"You'll going to love it…"

"No, I won't.

"Yes you will…"

"Okay. Where?"

"The beach…" and she smiled.

"What?"

* * *

**Eh? the beach? what about the beach!xD**

**next chapter will be solely TatsuGarde Scenes!**

**xD**

**read and review guys!**

**see you next chapter!xD**


	7. I'll Think About It

**A/N: sorry for the long update! ahaha...sorry... really...**

**well here's chapter 7! pure TatsuGarde moments...xD**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Beelzebub...**

* * *

**I'll Think About It**

"So, why did you choose the beach?" Oga asked as he indulged the great sensation the sea breeze is giving them. It's been a while seen he last saw that wide, blue sea.

"The ocean… it's because I like it. It's serene and calm…" she paused. She stood there, breathing the coo, air in as she let the waves of the ocean hit her. She felt like all of her troubles were being washed away. "I have enough of this suitor problem. I'm tired of it."

"Then why won't you tell them what you really want?"

"I'm doing it… but this is the only thing I can't escape, this marriage thing."

"Wow… being rich is sometimes a pain in the ass… you know…." He removed his shoes and rolled his pants up to his knees, joining Hilda in her little playtime.

"Yeah… I have enough problems and this stupid farce is a priority. Seriously I would kill my father for always leading me by the nose all of the time…" she made a big splash in the water when she kicked it out of annoyance. "Now then… let's talk about you," and she smiled.

"Me? There's nothing special about me… so let's pass," he avoided the topic.

"Do you really hate me that much that you wouldn't talk about you in front of me?" she asked, wondering.

"Yeah…" without a second thought, he answered her with a straight face.

She laughed.

"Now you're talking! Haha!"

Oga's eyes widened. It's the first time he saw her laughing for real, it's kind of refreshing.

"And now you're laughing…"

"You never hold back… don't you?"

"Never… holding back only means that you can't do anything or you don't have the courage to back up your words… means cowardice."

"For a brainless fool like you… you speak some nice lines…"

"You really have some nice ways to praise someone, don't you?" he asked sarcastically, but there was no sign of annoyance that can be heard.

"Well I don't hold back too… I always speak what's on my mind…"

"You can hurt feelings, you know…" he warned her, like saying he's a good example.

"I need people to get away from me…" she got serious.

"You don't mind being alone?"

"I'm alone to begin with…" silence covered the whole place up. The melody of the waves seems to be flowing according to her feelings, sad.

"Why?"

"People don't have time to know me, they were all after my money… every one of them, and they talk about money, befriending me for their materialistic desires."

Oga looked at her with eyes of remorse. This is the problem when you're born with a golden spoon in your mouth, especially these days. You don't have money… you're nothing.

"But I'm here… you know…" he murmured.

* * *

Evening broke and Oga was in deep thought. The beach is okay, but where the hell are they going to sleep? Wait, did he just say them? What the hell?! Even though he hates the fact that's he's alone with this girl, he just can't leave her alone in this deserted looking island—

"What are you thinking?" Hilda startled him by calling him suddenly. She thought that something's troubling him.

"N-nothing…" Hilda ignored his response, and proceeded on searching for some dry woods. Since they're in the beach, and it's dark, it's better to have a bonfire. Oga noticed her challenging the dark areas. He followed her to the forest.

"Where the hell are you going?" Oga asked her, as he noticed that they are going deeper and deeper into the woods.

"I'm going to get some dry woods… would you like to come?"

"Do I have a choice?" he asked sarcastically. She smirked.

They continued to search for dry woods, until they reached the cliff of the island. The two were amazed by the beautiful scenery the ocean is giving them.

"Amazing… right?" Hilda asked him, as she was sure that Oga can see the glittering sea and the night sky, too.

"Yeah…"silence took the place. He's sure that Hilda is freezing cold.

* * *

"It's warm…" Hilda said, drawing her hands closer to the bonfire, and then she cupped her face with her soft hands.

"Looks like you know this place very well," he commented, as he placed more dry woods onto the growing fire.

"Of course I do… we own this island, and I used to live here when I ran away from home, 2 years ago, after what happened in Europe," she finished.

"You run away pretty often, huh…"

"That's the only time I'm having freedom."

"Is being rich that bad?" Oga wondered. Himekawa is rich, but he doesn't have this kind of problem.

"It is… if you're being led all the time. Form what you should wear, what you should say, the way you should act… even the man you will fall in love. It is all decided since birth.

"Sounds like a real pain for me…" he agreed with her.

"Right?" and she chuckled.

* * *

As time pass by, the two were unexpectedly having a good time. They started talking to each other about their most embarrassing moments. Oga laid the baby on his back and covered him with his coat.

"It's a ridiculous job… for a delinquent like you…"

"Yeah it is… but I'm not just some delinquent… I fight because I have a reason…" he said proudly.

Hilda thought that he sounded cool at that time.

"… to protect everyone…" he finished.

"Right…" she murmured as she remembered how he saved her that time in Europe.

"You hear me?" Oga asked, as he noticed that she's not listening to what he is saying.

"I said why me?"I mean, why you are doing such things with me?" the air around them built a serious atmosphere. Hilda eyed her.

"It is true that you're an idiot…"

"Really… do you even need to start with that kind of description?" he complained.

"But you hit me like a hurricane. I wouldn't find someone like you these days. Bold, protective and fun to be with…" she smiled. "And besides you're not interested or you're not looking at how wealthy I am."

"It is true that I like to make people bow before me… but I do know how to treat people fairly…" he said with an honest face. "And… um… are you sure about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're boldly stating that I'm your boyfriend or I am your fiancé, how would you react with that?" with seriousness in his tone, Oga asked her.

Hilda stared at the fire for a long time. The fact that he sounded annoyed by his question left her gloomy. But after a while, she spilled the beans.

"It's true that… I was only playing with you…"

"As I thought…"

"…at first…"

He is somewhat surprised yet confused at the same time. What does she mean by that?

"That kiss is just a test whether my charm would help me escape…"

'Yeah… I almost fell for it… but just almost!'

"… but that's no use. After seeing you beat the shit out of my servants, and after seeing you so happy after that, I was convinced that you're a fun person to be with…" as Hilda traced back her memory of him these past days, a thin smile appeared in her mouth, which is visibly seen by Oga.

"…and the fact that you don't care about money… and also… a challenge from a woman."

"A woman?"

"Yeah… at first I thought that I can fight her without me falling in love with you, just to tease her. But then I realized that what I feel is true… so I'm not backing off…" she stared right at him. "So I'll say this to you… no matter what happen, I'm not giving you up… so just be prepared. You're going to be mine…" she finished.

* * *

The fire that they started flickered, as it turned every piece of wood into smithereens. It was aided by the cool freezing wind that blows in their direction. The moon reflected the vast ocean in front of them. As time pass by, darkness was crawling up, covering the whole place as the fire run out.

Unexpectedly, the two glanced at each other at the same time. He blushed, thinking where the hell they are going to sleep.

"Stop thinking lewd things… there's a cottage beyond that big tree," Hilda said as she stood up.

"I'm not thinking such things…" he stood up and followed her. "Say that beforehand, idiot…" he said to himself.

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking, the two reach their destination. There stood a wooden cottage, nestled between two giant trees, making it a tree house. There's a stairs to climb up, so Hilda climbed first. She must very tired, he thought. He followed.

Inside…

Oga's eyes were twitching by the mere sight of the interior. Yes it's clean but, Goddammit, it can be only for one person, to think that there are two of them, three actually. But Hilda didn't mind the fact that she's with a guy inside that cottage and she started changing clothes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell?! Stop that! I'm here you know?!" he panicked for a second when he almost saw those melons.

"Feast your eyes as much as you like… it's just once in a lifetime…" she said in a monotonous tone, which he can't tell whether it is sarcastic or just serious. Anyways, he turned around to avoid being a sinned man.

After that, Oga deciphered the situation they are in: they are alone in an island, they are staying under the same roof, and there is only one room…

"So how the hell are we going to sleep?" Oga broke his silence as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you stupid or you just lack common sense? Of course we close our eyes," he wasn't sure if Hilda was cracking a joke or she's just plain dense that what he meant by that is that they can't sleep in one bed.

"Come on, quit the theatrics! There's only one bed! Where the hell do you want me to sleep?! On the floor?!" he complained.

"If you hate the fact, you could sleep next to me you know…" and she jumped onto the bed and brought the blanket up to his torso.

"No way!" he protested.

"You're loss…" she responded. He gritted his teeth.

"Then let Beel sleep with you… I can't leave him on the floor," he sounded like he's pleading.

"That's okay… if you'll sleep with me. You see, I don't know how to take care of a baby… what am I going to do if he throws a tantrum?"

She has a point.

'But still! There's no way in hell! They are not even married! Plus he's not that stupid to not know the situation they are in!'

"There's no way you can control yourself if you're sleeping with a hot babe on a bed!"

'What?! Furuichi, get out of my screen time!'

'Ahahaha… I just wanted to be mentioned in this chapter… haha!'

'But seriously… there's no way in hell I would sleep next to her…'

"Okay then sleep first… I'm just going to take a breather…" and he laid Beel next to her.

Oga opened the back door and lead himself to the terrace. There's a tea table at the left corner, with two chairs. Even though he can sit on those, he had chosen to seat on the rails, and feel the cool breeze. At first there is only on girl in his life, which was taken away from him for ten years, and now that they have the chance to get together, it seems like she's avoiding him. In addition to that, there's this psychotic blond who entered the fray. Who can build or destroy him. Her tenacity and courage is somewhat amazing him, but her attitude is not. She's so twisted.

"Yeah, she's crazy…" he murmured to himself.

Oga didn't notice that Hilda wasn't sleeping but instead, watching him from a far. She watched him as his hair flowed together with the wind, as his image was reflected by the full moon.

"Hmm… now I'm very sure of it…" she murmured to herself and she went back to sleep.

"I'll try to think about it, Hilda…"

* * *

"You went on an island date with Hilda?!" Furuichi exclaimed, with matching smack on the table. "You bastard! First the queen, now the princess?!" he bit his shirt in extreme jealousy.

"Calm down… nothing happened okay?" Oga assured his friend before it can think more perverted things. "But listen, I need to—" before he finished what he is saying, Oga's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Thank goodness, I finally contacted you…" Aoi let a sigh of relief.

"Ow… you need something?"

"Yeah… the truth is… I need to talk to you…"

She hung up.

* * *

**sorry guys... but i love cliches...xD**

**i'll leave it to your imagination whether they slept together,,,**

**ohohohohohoh...**

**well read and review guys!**

**see you next chapter!xD**


End file.
